War of the shadows
by Zxell Rai
Summary: It's enough to relize that your fighting yourself...But what happens when you fight someone you can't even hurt.What if it's someone close.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything From Final Fantasy....so there.

She fell landing hard on the sand she knew her knees had been scratched. The fiend growled from behind her. She took out her guns. Bang. The fiend fell dead before her blood spraying every where. "well.....well..Yuna. I'm very impressed." A young man almost her age walked out from the shadows. He was holding the limp bloody body of none other than Paine.

**Chapter 1**

It was a wonderful bright day as Yuna walked out from her tent in Besaid. "Yunie! Yunie!" Yuna turned around to see her bouncy over hyper cousin running towards her.

"good morning sleepy head" Yuna responded as Rikku came running into Yuna's arms embracing her younger cousin in a hug.

"where's Paine?" Yuna asked. Rikku left the circle of Yuna's arms. "donno she took off this morning some time. Said somthin about finishing some 'important' business as she put it." Yuna laughed at the face that Rikku made when she said important. "Oh then I guess we have to wait to see what's so important about this business"

She stood on the white sand. The ecoing sound of the waves ruishing in her ears. He stood before her in all his glory. " So Paine how are things going?

Let me know what ya think. Parings will come later


	2. Shadows Released

Disclaimer: I've written one chapter and i'm already sick of this. I don't own anything from Final Fantasy....

A/N: For those of you who have a weak stomach this gets a little violent........ laughs

Seymor's back and out for revenge..............................on Paine?

Chapter 2: Shadows released

"What do you want Seymour?" She asked the man in question. "Me? I want your life."

"I can clearly see this...but it's not going to happen!" Paine charged at Seymour her sword catching the sun as she came down on him. "what?!" She hit nothing. She spun around only to be hit fiercely on the side of her head. "tell me something Paine. Will you be defeated this easily? Lay down and die?" Paine arose simply swinging her sword out in front of her. "No" She charged again and he hit her in the side. She felt the sword he was using rip through her side. Blood sprayed out from the open wound. "too slow" he said laughing. She whipped around cutting him across the chest then in one movement cut him twice more "too slow?" she said mocking him. "How did you?" Paine stood over him and laughed "I call it the Devil Slash. Like it?" He kicked Pine in the stomach harshly sending the warrior flying back and rolling across the sand. "I have an offer for you" He said. The two rose in unison "You already know my answer." Seymour found this quite funny. "Oh but it's an offer you can't possibly refuse." Paine charged him again. He moved to the side and grabbed her arm twisting it back violently. A yelp of discomfort escaped Paine's throat. He now stood behind the helpless warrior holding her arm up against her back. She could feel the bones in her arm begin to break. "Work for me Paine. Tell me where Lady Yuna is. I will treat you well. You could be infamous." Paine struggled against his grip her arm breaking even worse. Her sword swept the ground coming up to hit Seymour on the side of the head. He released her shoving her to the ground.

Thunder rumbled as the two faced off. "I'd rather die than work for a sick bastard like you!" Paine yelled over the rumbling and crashing waves. Seymor smirked. "Than I have no choice but to kill you Paine." Paine positioned herself in a stance that her father had taught her when she was younger. She Remembered him calling it 'Seven Death Slash' Her father after all had been 'Kronios The Hell knight' Paine had always thought that his name would be hard to live up to when in fact it was quite simple. She was already notorious for having the last name Secoro. "Sorry but I don't have time to die."

Seymour looked in surprise at the woman in front of him. 'The only person who knows that stance is Kronios and his daughter. But the daughter died in a Crimson Squad accident so it can't be her.'

"Seymour have you heard the name Kronios by any chance?" Seymour stared "yes in fact I have. And also how his daughter died in an accident." Paine's face twisted into an evil grin "wrong. I never died. I just disappeared. I mean how else would I know this move?"

"you wouldn't." Paine's eyes shifted into a slate blood red. "actually I would." She charged him. It looked to Seymour that she hadn't swung at him. "you didn't even swing." Paine laughed and her dressphere changed. "Now you shall learn how painful the 'Seven Death Slash' is." Seven gashes appeared on various parts of Seymour's body and blood sprayed out from them. 'It really is her.' He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "It was you who was defeated so easily..You laid down and died......" Paine let a laugh go. It wasn't normal that she laughed so evilly but she was.

Yuna ran into the clearing of the beach to see the newly reborn version of Paine laughing like some insane villain. 'What the? Where'd she get that dressphere?' Yuna studied Paine taking in the new look of her close friend. She wore armor the color of the darkinght but it wasn't spiked and no helmet. The tunic under the armor was made of chain male and black leather. She carried her normal sword but it was slightly altered. The blade was sheath black and shorter. It looked from Yuna's perspective that there was a long wrist mounted daggers on each wrist. The gloves looked like they held some sort of short daggers that extracted from the knuckles. 'my god what is that?' Yuna thought.

Seymour knew he wasn't dead. He flung his hand out to the side "Thundaga!" He yelled hoarsely. Paine turned around in a torrent. "what the?!" Four bands of lightening spun around Paine before slamming into her body "ahhh!" She screamed. Her face contorted with pain as she fell limply. Seymour saw this as chance to attack he ran at her and struck. His blade left gashes all over Paine's body as she fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily. Slowly her breathes became short and hollow. "You're dying. Aren't you?" He disappeared laughing.

Another rumble over thunder broke Yuna's thought. She looked to the sky and saw dark clouds coming 'A storm? And Seymour how's he back?" Black clouds engulfed Besaid's sun as if night was falling early. Lightening flashed violently across the sky. The rain began slowly at first than began to fall faster until Yuna could not even see three feet away from her. "Yunie!" Yuna turned to see Rikku and Tidus running blindly through the

rain "I'm here!" She called to them waving her hands haplessly. "Yuna!" Tidus called. "She's over there!" Rikku called to Tidus. "Yunie are you all right!" She yelled over the rain. "Yes. But I don't think Paine is!" Yuna called back. Tidus ran out on to the beach.

He came back a few minuets later carrying Paine. "I think she's still alive but I can't tell over all this rain!' Yuna nodded. "Let's get back to the village then!"

Tidus,Yuna,and Rikku arrived in the village almost an hour after they had left.

They ran into the crusader's ten were they met up with Paine's older sister Lulu. "what on earth happened here?" She asked Yuna. "well it seems Seymour is back. And it seem's he's after Paine for some odd reason." Tidus placed Paine on one of the beds and looked down at her. "Damn, she's really beaten up." Lulu slipped past Tidus."So Seymor's back huh?"


End file.
